Home
by genius-with-anxiety
Summary: Clarke has left and Bellamy doesn't know how to move on. Naturally, he develops a plan to find her again. Slowburn Bellarke fic, picks up right from 2x16.


**Hey guys! I mentioned in my profile earlier that I had started a Bellarke fic, and well, the first chapter's finally finished! Let me know what you think of it, because I'm honestly pretty worried about how this is going to turn out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke didn't know how long it had been since she'd left them. Everyone. Her mother, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Bellamy. _Bellamy_. She shuddered when she thought of the look on his face before she walked away, before she left them all. What was her mother doing now? Was she worrying, was she trying to look for the daughter who wouldn't be found? For both of their sakes, Clarke sincerely hoped that Bellamy had convinced them she'd be okay. That they shouldn't look for her. Because she couldn't face them again. _I bear it so they don't have to. _The words echoed through her mind daily, haunting her. She tried to stop thinking about what she had done, about the bodies everywhere, littering the level. Lifeless, alone. Dead. No, she needed to move on. _Love is weakness._

Where was she now? Was she even still alive? Bellamy sat on the floor of one of the Ark's dorms; his dorm. He found himself here often, just thinking about Clarke. _I should have told her. _He had convinced Abbie that she didn't want to be found. That she'd be okay. For now. Even he wasn't so sure of that. He wanted to look for her, to find her, and tell her everything. _May we meet again. _The words echoed through his head daily, haunting him. He tried so hard not to think about that horrible day, when she left him standing there, outside the gate, alone. He knew that he needed to be here for Octavia, for his people, so he stayed. But he'd been planning, and soon he would leave with his sister and they would look for their Princess. _Love is weakness._

The smoke of the fire drifted away into the darkness of the night as Clarke readied herself for sleep. She had found a small means of shelter, and she'd been staying there for a while. She kept her weapons close by, ready to strike at anyone who threatened her. Sleep was harder now more than ever she'd found, as there were so many things to think about. So many things that could happened to her. But the weariness was overpowering her thoughts tonight, and it was not long before sleep overtook her.

When she awoke, the fire had died, and the air was chilled from the cool night. With small shivers, Clarke retrieved the fur she had made and wrapped it around her figure, warming herself. She knew she had to continue on, she still felt too close to Camp Jaha, though she was miles away. She picked up her things and left the shelter, covering her tracks as she went. As she neared the climbing earth of Mount Weather, her foot crunched on what sounded like broken glass. She crouched down, feeling the spot where her foot had been. There were indeed tiny shards of glass, and they made a small trail that led to a strange contraption. Upon closer inspection, she realized what it was; a reaper injection. But there was no fluid left, and the needle had remnants of blood on it. Then she realized what had happened here. Someone was still creating reapers.

The sun had risen high in the air that day as Bellamy started his daily chores. Each time he did his rounds, he picked up something else he would need for his journey. A weapon. Some food. A blanket. Octavia did the same. Days ticked by, and suddenly, it had been a week.

"Bellamy," Octavia whispered at dinner that night. "When do you want to leave?"

Bellamy looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Tonight. We sneak out after everyone is asleep. Raven will take care of the fence for us."

Octavia nodded and continued to eat her dinner. When both of them had finished, they rose and temporarily retired to their dorms with the others, gathering their things and preparing to set out.

Pretending to be asleep was a difficult task, and it was no help that the siblings each had at least 10 other people in the dorm with them, all taking what felt like years to fall asleep. Eventually, however, the others were all breathing steadily, without movement, and the time had come for the Blake siblings to rise from their beds. Their steps soundless as they left the room, the two wove their way through hallways, avoiding guards and side-stepping anyone still awake until they reached their meeting place by the spot in the fence no longer on. Octavia knelt down next to the wires, listening for the telltale hum of electricity. Silence.

"Raven, you're a gift," Octavia whispered to no one in particular. "Come on, let's go."

Bellamy followed his sister, stepping down to the fence and slipping through the gap in the wires. Just as soon as his second foot had touched the ground outside, alarms sounded; blaring through the camp.

"Run, Octavia!" Bellamy hissed, giving a light shove to his sister. Her body jolted, but she caught herself, anchoring her legs to the ground before she spun to face her brother.

"They're going to have to catch one of us," she said simply. "Go, find Clarke and bring her back. I'll be here when you do."

Bellamy opened his mouth to argue, but before he had a chance to say anything, Octavia was gone, already back through the fence with her hands in the air. Bellamy knew there was no time to waste. He let his feet carry him as far from the camp as possible, flying through the forest and away from everyone. Everyone except Clarke.

As Clarke lay against the rough bark of a tree, trying desperately to sleep, she found her mind wandering to what she'd seen earlier that day. Who was making more reapers? Did Cage escape and make his way through the world? If that was the case, Clarke supposed she had more to worry about than the horrific emotions she was already dealing with. Maybe she was meant to go back, to tell her people what she'd seen. But no, she couldn't go back, she couldn't face them again. Not even if they forgave her. Then that thought ran through her mind again, and the shivers going through her body were no longer just from the cold of the night.

_"If it's forgiveness you need, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven."_

She couldn't. Couldn't think of what he said, what his arms felt like around her. Like safety, like _home. _Feelings could not get in the way. She _had _to leave. Simple as that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of a twig sounding behind her. She shot up, whirling around to see who her attacker was. Upon doing so, it took all her effort not to scream at the horror before her.

Bellamy hadn't stopped running until he had tripped on a fallen branch, flying into the ground, lungs heavy and tight from exertion. Sweat beaded everywhere, and his eyes darted around, searching his surroundings for a threat that might have heard him. His breath was so heavy, giant gasps escaping his lips, and his legs ached with tiredness. He had no clue how long he'd been lying there, waiting, collecting himself, but he knew he needed to get up and move farther away. He could still hear the alarm going, along with his heartbe

at pounding in his ears. There were shouts now, and they didn't sound very far, either. Reluctantly, Bellamy pulled himself to his feet, walking as silently and as swiftly as possibly, his eyes now desperately looking for somewhere to hide himself.

But the voices were getting louder now, and he could hear very distinct words.

"Bellamy!" the voices were shouting. "If you come back now, there will be no punishment. Your sister turned herself in, you should too!"

The voices kept repeating his name, including various strings of words that all meant the same thing; come back. Bellamy did not want to come back though, he didn't care about any punishments, and he was going to find Clarke. So, ignoring the pleads for his return, some of which sounded as if they came from Abbie herself, he forced his body to break into a mad sprint, feet slamming on the ground as he put as much distance as possible between himself and the others. He ran further and further, until the trees started to blur in his vision and black spots were beginning to show. There was a small body of water up ahead, and he tried to run faster, slowly closing the distance. But before he could reach it, Bellamy's strength failed, and the forest spun around him as he slipped out of consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

**So, any guesses on Clarke's attacker? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks for reading! (P.S. I'm not sure what the update schedule will be as I'm horrible at updates, but I'll see if I can have one figured out by the time I drop the next chapter!)**


End file.
